The Yu Yu Group vs The Inu Group
by Kage Kitsune
Summary: One thing leads to another causing the Yu Yu Hakusho group to get into a fight with the Inuyasha group. I've reformatted and changed some things. The grammar should be a bit better to.
1. Yu Yu Vs Inu Starts!

Okay…rewritten, I'm sorry about all these delays. I'm just lazy, and school is hell and yeah. Okay I'm doing this so I don't get kicked off…I'm having a bit of problems with Kurama gets a bunkbed….I'm sorry. I'll explain later.

Chapter,1: Yu Yu Vs Inu Starts!

"Boring…" Was the word that escaped the juvenile delinquent's mouth as he stared up into the sky, arms behind his head. He was laying on the ground truly bored out of his mind and not a clue as to what he should really do.

He let out a small sigh and shook his head trying to get his brain to work and think of something to do. No such luck.

"Need something to do!" He screamed out at no one in particular.

"Shut up Yuusuke. Even if there was something to do, you'd still complain you're bored." Keiko cut in standing in front of Yuusuke glaring, arms on hips.

Seeing the look on Keiko's face, Inuyasha knew Yuusuke was in trouble and started laughing.

"Yeah!"

Now Yuusuke and Inuyasha had been at each other's throats for a while now. They weren't getting along at all and were doing there best to piss each other off.

"SHUT UP!" Yuusuke screamed back at Inuyasha hoping Keiko wouldn't get the wrong idea and think he was yelling at her.

"No!" Inuyasha started laughing again and smirked evilly at Yuusuke. He couldn't do a thing with Keiko around, why would he lose this chance at driving the boy insane?

Wrong. Yuusuke growling, got to his feet, took aim and fired.

"SPIRIT GUN!" He screamed out as the spirit attack slammed straight into Inuyasha.

Inuyasha let out a small groan and fell over his eyes swirly.

Yuusuke smirked and started laughing.

"Not so tough now are you?" He asked teasingly to Inuyasha.

Growling Inuyasha got to his feet.

"THAT'S IT!" He screamed out getting ready to attack Yuusuke. He wasn't going to show this boy any mercy.

"Inuyasha! STOP!" Kagome demanded, but the plea fell on deaf ears. "Eh!" She growled glaring. "SIT! SIT! SIT SIT SSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground a huge creator now in the earth thanks to good ole Kagome and her damned binding spell.

At the site of this Yuusuke starts laughing his head off. The half demon being brought down by a mere human girl by just saying sit? To funny.

"Ha Ha Inuyasha! You are weak!"

"Yuusuke!" Keiko growing tired of the fighting growls stepped foreword and slapped Yuusuke across the face.

Wincing Yuusuke slammed into the ground holding his feet.

"Ow…"

"Good job Keiko!" Kagome said happily with a smile. She always enjoyed seeing girls torment guys.

"Stay out of this Kagome." Keiko warned glaring at her. She wasn't doing this for enjoyment, rather Yuusuke's own good.

Not believing her ears though, Kagome started shaking with rage and pointed at both Yuusuke and Keiko.

"Inuyasha! ATTACK!" She screamed.

"NO!" He yelled back at her still pissed for her sitting him. Why would he obey a wench like her for her to just go and sit him again.

"Ha! You're just scared you can't win." Yuusuke said smirking.

"Liar! I…WE! The whole Inuyasha group (And other people from Inuyasha ) appeared behind Inuyasha. "Can beat you any time!"

"No way! WE!" Yuusuke said the whole Spirit detective team (and other people from Yu Yu Hakusho ) appeared behing Yuusuke. "Can beat you any time!"

"I highly doubt that." Miroku stated nodding in a sage like matter.

"We'll see." Rando cut in a smirk on his face. He didn't think these others could beat him or any of the idiots from his world. Not even Kuwabara.

"YEAH!" Hiei joined in glaring.

"Pft. We'll get you." Sesshomaru said growling.

"Cross Dresser." Kurama answered to that glaring.

"CROSS DRESSER!" Sesshomaru asked in shock. "What about you fox boy!" He demanded pointing to Kurama's pink uniform.

"I'M THE ONLY ONE ALOUD TO CALL KURAMA FOX BOY!" Hiei growled jumping on top of Sesshomaru and started scratching his face up like a money would.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sesshomaru started screaming and running around in circles at this. "GET THE IMP OFF ME!"

"MY IMP!" Kurama screamed and tackled Sesshomaru helping Hiei beat him up.

At this Inuyasha can't help but fall over laughing.

"Eh…Inuyasha?" Kagome cut off Inuyasha's laughter. Ruining his good time, Inuyasha just stared at her glaring a bit.

"What?"

"Your brother's helping us this time…remember?" She asked nervously.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide at that.

"AHHH! I FORGOT!" With that said, Inuyasha runs to the fight to help his brother. "I'm coming brother!" He jumped into the big cloud of smoke from the fight and started trying to help him.

"At least they're not really fighting….yet." Kagome said still a bit nervously. She sweat dropped even more watching Hiei and Kurama walk past her and the fight cloud still remain. :Oh come on Inuyasha…you idiot…:

"Fools." Kurama said confidently walking back to his team. Hiei nodded following Kurama.

"Complete fools. They aren't worth our time."

Genkai started laughing at this. Even Yuusuke wasn't this stupid.

"I know I shouldn't ,but I have to…" She sighed closing her eyes and looked back to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "A…" She cut herself off, eye twitching a bit, staring at them. There in the mud, sat both brothers, Inuyasha laughing his head off at Sesshomaru. "Why do I torture myself?" She asked starting to shake a bit.

"AHHH! I need a bath! WAA!" Sesshomaru got to his feet quickly and ran off to the nearest lake. Inuyasha sweat dropped a bit frowning. Sense when was his big brother such a baby?

"I was only playing! Hey come back here!" He screamed running after his brother.

Shippo looked up at Kagome and climbed up onto her shoulder.

"umm…Kagome…is Inuyasha sick?" He asked nervously watching Inuyasha still run and scream after his brother.

"Yes." She said a bit sadly nodding. "Yes Inuyasha is very sick." :Mentally: She thought to herself.

Just as things didn't seem like they could get any weirder, Yuusuke ran back down the path Inuyasha had just ran down extremely pale.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" He said breathing hard.

"Why?" Keiko asked looking at Yuusuke. Yuusuke pointed down the path way Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had run down.

"It's just not right…"

"WHAT!" Kagome screamed out running over to find the two brothers. If they were killing each other she had to stop them! Sesshomaru would be a great help, but if Inuyasha in his stupidity killed him, that's it! They'd lose both Sesshomaru and Naraku. "AHHHHH!" She screamed out walking back her eye slowly twitching. Well they weren't killing themselves that was for sure. "Oh my Kami…"

"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippo asked tugging on Kagome's skirt a bit. He'd fallen off when she had ran down the path to go spy on the two brothers.

Getting no answer Shippo started to walk over to check things out for himself, but Miroku grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him.

"You don't want to know Shippo." He said calmly.

"Kagome…what are they doing?" Sango asked managing to muster up the courage.

"Inu,…Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…are….are--"

"Out with it girl!" Hiei screamed glaring at her.

"HAVING A TEAM PARTY!" She finally yelled out causing everyone around here to anime fall.

"Then why are you so sad looking?" Kurama asked. He had thought Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been having "fun" in the lake or something.

"Cause…Cause…I don't have a cup or cookies with me…and so they wouldn't let me join them!" She started crying.

"This is some good tea Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said happily.

"Why thank you brother." He answered back politely.

"HEY WAIT I KNOW!" Kagome yelled getting an idea. "Shippo come here!"

The small fox demon looked at her curiously.

"What Kagome?"

Grinning she grabbed an acorn and some leaves off the ground.

"Turn this acorn into a cup and these leaves into some cookies!"

"Eh…,but it'll onl--" Shippo started to explain.

"I DON'T CARE!" She screamed cutting him off.

Shippo shrank under her gaze and fearing for his life transformed the acorn into a cup and the leaves into some cookies.

"Thanks!" She said running off down the path.

"Umm…sure.." Shippo answered her nervously wondering if she'd kill him after she realized it was all an illusion.

"Can I join now!" Kagome asked happily holding up the cookies and cup.

"Sorry, we ran out of tea." Inuyasha said yawning and getting to his feet.

Kagome stares at them in shock and starts chibi crying.

"I'll take a cookie though." He grabbed one of the cookies from Kagome. "Come on Sesshomaru. We have a fight to win."

Sesshomaru nodded and followed

(meanwhile…)

"Okay that's it. Right here, right now! Whose ever team can run around my school track wins!" Yuusuke growled death glaring Miroku.

"Agreed!" The monk answered.

Inuyasha stared at them frowning a bit. He had no idea what was going on. Shrugging figuring Miroku couldn't do to much harm he let it go and took a bite of the cookie. The minute he did, his eyes widened and he started spitting it out.

"What the heck? A LEAF! KAGOME!"

Kagome waved a him smirking evilly.

"Run out of tea before I get there."

"You were going to give my brother and I leaves to eat!" He demanded death glaring her.

"umm…yeah." She answered bluntly as though it should have been obvious.

"STUPID GIRL!" He screamed trying to attack her.

Kagome being that stupid girl, forgot about the binding spell and ran away from him. Screaming she ducked behind Miroku.

"SAVE ME!"

"Hmm…Only if you bare my child." Miroku answered nodding. This only caused Kagome to scream even more and run away.

"Hmm…" Inuyasha shrugged not really feeling up to the chase and turned to his brother. "Hey Sesshomaru--"

"You better not ask me to bare your child Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled cutting Inuyasha off.

Inuyasha stared at his brother starting to cry.

"I was just going to ask for my tea cup back!" With that said, he took off running.

"Oops…" Sesshomaru shrugged though not caring to much. After this was all over they'd be enemies again anyway.

"You should show your brother some respect." Genkai said walking out of no where.

"No."

"We're getting no Miroku." Miroku said sighing. "Let's just go and get this track thing over with so we can get on with our lives!"

"Fine!" Yuusuke screamed.

They all appeared at Yuusuke's school and….It ends there for now!

****

TBC

Thank yous:

Katzztar: There, newly formatted. I've learned to not write in script form! Perhaps you can read it now. (Though I doubt anyone is still around :Sweat drops: )

KyoFangirl: Lol glad to hear it. It wasn't nearly updated as soon as it could have been…I'm so far behind on all this stuff.

Tirethminet::Sweat drops: All fixed. The people on those websites are just eh…they spell things wrong and when I first started watching Inuyasha, made me spell it wrong to! HOW DARE THEY! Glad you enjoyed it all though.

Staci18: There, more and new. Lol.

Pinklehead: Thanks.

Baka Gothic Kitsune: Lol. Yeah I did. I was originally going to write that actually…,but than I stopped myself and put that in thinking it'd be a lot funnier…and I'm glad. While writing it in class, a teacher grabbed it from me and read it :Sweat drops: Just think of what would of happened if she'd of saw that! I'm so glad I put down they were just having a Tea party…

Well there. It's been revised and such and I did different eh…dialog and such. Forgive me for being a crappy writer in the beginning and using script form. I now don't do that (unless it's for rough drafts of stories.) So yeah…hope everyone enjoys this.


	2. Running the track

I know I'm evil I haven't updated this story in along time and I have so many ideas for it to! Now than. Now that this is being reformatted (No longer in script form yay!) I hope to make this work finally. :Sweat drops: I've had a few problems with it in the past, but I'm hoping we can all just over look them. Also, I won't be able to have any come in as a guest for a ref, to do so is breaking another one of rules. :Glares: How stupid, ne? Well anyway here's the 2nd chapter.

Ch,2: Running the track

"Okay. All we have to do is run around this entire track and that's it?" Miroku asked making sure he was hearing all of this right.

Yuusuke nodded.

"Yep, but." He smirked. "Your whole team has to make it across that finish line."

"Understood."

"Good than. Everyone ready?" Yuusuke asked looking to everyone beside and behind him. No sense in starting the race if after it was done someone would demand it to be done over ,because they weren't ready.

"Alright everyone!" The fox demon Koto yelled out on her mic. She'd been called in to be the ref so no one felt left out. She looked from everyone and than smiled. "Hope everyone's ready……….aaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddd…….GO!" She screamed into the mic happily jumping up as she did so.

Everyone took off running as fast as they could.

Yuusuke and Inuyasha ran as fast as they could more determined to at least beat each other rather than worrying about anyone else in their group winning or loosing. They both thought they were in first place to, which was a big shock to both of them when Hiei and Kurama ran past them.

"Keep going you to!" Yuusuke yelled to them trying to keep up.

"Just make sure you and the rest of the team can keep up." Hiei remarked yawning a bit and kept going.

"Alright! And it seems like Hiei and Kurama have taken the lead for Team Hakusho! Right behind them is Yuusuke and Inuyasha following all the others and last in the line Kagome and Botan.

Surprisingly Keiko and Shizuru weren't doing that bad. They were at least in front of Kagome.

"Okay! The lineup is as follows, Hiei in first, Kurama and Jin in second, Yuusuke and Inuyasha tied in third, Sesshomaru, Rando, Renku, Cuu, Naraku, and Kikyo are all tied in forth! Following them is Genkai, Miroku, Shippo, and Touya tied in fifth than Keiko and Shizuru and at the rear end, Kagome, Botan, and Kuwabara!" The Koto went on still happy. She wanted to see Team Hakusho beat Team Inuyasha's asses.

"Hmm…anything goes. I know how to win this." Sesshomaru said smirking. While stilling running he called forth his powers and transformed into his demon form. Within a few steps he passed up Hiei, Kurama, and Jin and passed the finish line.

"And a member of Team Inuyasha finishes first! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU TEAM HAKUSHO?"

"Hey that's cheating!" Botan yelled at Sesshomaru even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

"No it's not!" Sango said smirking and ran past her.

"WHY YOU!" :Fine if they want to cheat, we'll cheat.: Botan thought to herself and pulled out her boat ore. Grinning she waved at Sango as she passed her by and flew on towards the finish line.

"Kirara!" Sango screamed and the demonic cat flew over it's master in it's full demon. "I'll get you!" She yelled over at Botan and got onto the cat's back. "After that ore!"

Kirara growls and goes after Botan.

"Shoot her down Kirara!"

Kirara drew on her magic and shot a fireball at Botan's ore which burns it. Botan falls through the air and lands on top of Inuyasha causing him to slam into the ground.

"Ahh…." Inuyasha laid there twitching a bit and groaned.

"Thanks Botan!" Yuusuke said happily and ran ahead.

Sango started laughing ,because of Botan falling, not having noticed that she had landed on poor Inuyasha. She turns around and notices she's just about to cross the finish line when Kirara slams face first into Sesshomaru's demon form. Kirara falls to the ground now back in her small form also causing Sango to fall and slam down into the ground a few inches from the finish line.

Sesshomaru who already crossed the finish line, but wasn't to far away from it and was hit by Kirara, fell over from the impact.

"Ow that has got to hurt. On the better side of the news, Hiei and Kurama from Team Hakusho have passed the finish line!" She cheered happily. "And here comes Genkai….And she's safe! She's quickly followed by Miroku, Rando, and Yuusuke though."

Sango is just about to get up when the said people ran over her and caused her to be knocked out again.

While…

"I'M GOING TO WIN!" Kagome screamed at Keiko having finally got some power in her legs.

Yeah right!" Keiko yelled back ignoring the girl. She must be completely insane to think she'd beat her. She was top everything at school and this idiot couldn't even do simple geometry.

"I HAVE STRONGER LEGS THAN YOU DO!" Kagome announced happily though it was pretty much a lie.

"Well I have stronger hands than you do!" Keiko stated with a determined look on her face.

"Ha! What does that have to do with running?" Kagome asked laughing. :And she thought I was stupid.:

Keiko slaps Kagome so hard so goes flying into the ground.

"Nothing."

She keeps running and makes it to the finish line.

"Kagome come on! You must hurry Lady Kagome!" Miroku tried to urge her on, but it seemed almost impossible.

"And she's getting up! She's taking her time though. Does Team Inuyasha's Kagome have what it takes to win?"

"NO!" Most of Team Hakusho screamed out while Team Inuyasha said yes. While most of the were trying to see if Kagome and Botan would ever make it, Touya had run back and grabbed Kuwabara so he wouldn't cause them to lose and passed up Botan and Kagome and went past the finish line.

"Get your ass over here Botan! Before that wench wakes up all the way!" Yuusuke screamed at her.

Botan nodded slowly making her own way towards the finish line. Kagome is right behind her, but doesn't seem like she's going to catch up to soon.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this." Kagome said holding her cheek.

"We're almost there…." Botan stated a bit happily.

"Good."

"Yeah…"

Finally, after a long and slow walk, Botan and Kagome make it to the finish line. Just as they're walking past, Sango grabs Botan by the ankle and pulls her down.

"You're not…winning this…" She said angrily.

"And it looks like we have a tie!" Koto yelled out. "Somehow." She added in a angry whisper.

Just as Team Hakusho is about to give up hope, they notice Shippo is still behind.

"Come on Botan! You only have to finish and we'll win!" Yuusuke said trying to fire Botan up. It didn't work. Shippo crossed the finish line, but Sango and Botan both ended up finishing at the same time.

"AND IT'S A TIE!" Koto screamed into her mic angrily. "What the heck was that Team Hakusho! A TIE! YOU DISGRACES!" She screamed glaring at them.

"NOOOOO! NOT MORE CONTESTS!" Yuusuke screamed out shaking his head.

"I guess so." Miroku said sighing.

"Feh. We'll win them all, you just got lucky team Hakusho." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Yeah right. We'll beat you!" Kuwabara screamed out at Inuyasha. His face alone made Inuyasha take a few steps back.

****

TBC

Newly written, newly formatted. Enjoy, read, review, have a good day.


End file.
